Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{35}{25}$
What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 35 and 25? $35 = 5\cdot7$ $25 = 5\cdot5$ $\mbox{GCD}(35, 25) = 5$ $\dfrac{35}{25} = \dfrac{7 \cdot 5}{ 5\cdot 5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{35}{25}} = \dfrac{7}{5} \cdot \dfrac{5}{5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{35}{25}} = \dfrac{7}{5} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{35}{25}} = \dfrac{7}{5}$